Why Does it Rain?
by perfectlyduck
Summary: Really short HikaruKaoru oneshot. That's all there is to it.


_Blah blah blah doesn't belong to me blah blah. Keep reading. :\ These intro things are boring, tbh._

---

It was raining.

Kaoru, palms facing toward the sky on either side of him, had a faint little smile on his face as the cold raindrops beat against his hands. His body. His neck. Caressing his cheeks. The grass, soaking wet beneath his back, seeped through his school uniform to seek out all the little dry spots and eradicate them entirely.

Hikaru sat on a rock a few inches away, watching his twin being pelted by rain from beneath the comforting safety of an umbrella.

"Come on, Hikaru," his brother sat up and patted the patch of ground beside him, water streaking down his already wet face, "Come join me."

Hikaru smiled sadly and shook his head, shifting the blue umbrella carefully to counteract the changing direction of the raindrops thanks to the high winds that buffeted them around. Kaoru had always loved storms. Always. For Hikaru, they brought back unpleasant memories that he would rather forget. Just one more thing that was different. One thing that separated the entity named Hikaru from the one named Kaoru.

"Don't you remember, Kaoru," he spoke, breaking the silence that was otherwise broken only by the screeching winds, "Don't you remember that time? That time when we were ten? There was a giant storm and you wandered off…"

"No," Kaoru answered simply, flopping back down on the ground.

_Of course he wouldn't remember_, Hikaru told himself rather bitterly, _he didn't spend that entire day worrying about the whereabouts of his brother. I nearly killed myself_.

_But then_, he continued with his thoughts, his mind's voice softer this time, _but then when I woke up after crying myself to sleep, there you were, Kaoru. Stroking my hair gently, waiting for me to wake up. Somehow you'd gotten my head in your lap, and when I woke up…you asked me…_

"Hikaru? What are you thinking about?" Kaoru's voice, once again, broke his train of thought. Hikaru shook his head.

"Nothing."

They lapsed into silence, each watching the rain increase in tempo but thinking entirely different thoughts. There was lightning, now. Slivers of it in the open sky, gone as soon as they appeared. It cast a dramatic light on Kaoru's face, one that made Hikaru uneasy. He was always afraid something would happen to his brother. And while it was unlikely he would get struck by lightning…

"Kaoru, we should go," he said uncertainly. Kaoru craned his head back to smile at his brother.

"Aw, but Hikaru. It's just getting good! Come on, come join me. Right here. I saved this spot all for you." Again, he patted the little patch of grass next to him.

Hikaru could feel his resolve weakening. Kaoru wasn't about to leave, and Hikaru would rather be there when his twin was burnt to a crisp. He reluctantly left his rock, dropping the umbrella to the ground, where it rolled away due to the persistent wind. Instantly, he was assaulted by millions of tiny globules of cold water, sliding inside his clothes and causing him to shiver. He moved over to his brother, collapsing in the mud next to him. Kaoru grinned.

"Isn't this better?" He casually laced his fingers with Hikaru's, and it didn't matter anymore because they were both soaking wet.

"Y-yeah…I guess…"

"You're shivering," Kaoru realized. Hikaru nodded, slightly ashamed that he couldn't be as strong against the cold as his twin. Kaoru wiggled closer to the other teen, turning on his side in the mud and draping an arm around Hikaru's chest. His face was near Hikaru's neck, and he could feel Kaoru's warm breath against his skin.

"Thanks…" he mumbled, closing his eyes against the raindrops. He felt Kaoru shift against him, but thought nothing of it until he felt lips, soft against his own. In surprise, he opened his eyes, and found himself staring into his twin's face. Kaoru lifted his head, knees and hands planted in the soft mud on either side of Hikaru's body.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you? Be honest."

"N-no," Hikaru threw out without thinking. Kaoru smirked.

"Liar." Kaoru traced the line of Hikaru's jaw with a muddy finger. Hikaru shivered, and this time not because he was cold.

"All this time…"

"You want me to kiss you again, don't you?"

Hikaru swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. It was so wrong, what he felt for his brother, but he couldn't help it. When Kaoru leaned in again, well, somehow…the cold rain just didn't matter anymore.

-End-


End file.
